1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure for an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric vehicle structure having a charging port with a wiring harness connected to the charging port.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles are sometimes provided with a charging port provided on a front end portion of the vehicle. The charging port is configured to be connected to a plug of a power supply line such that electric power can be supplied to a battery through the charging port and a harness. The harness electrically couples the charging port to the battery.